In the operation of computing software, computing hardware, or other complex systems, problems impacting a desired outcome can arise. An enterprise operating such a system may have a problem management system in place to assist in identifying and resolving problems. A problem may be defined as an occurrence that has a negative impact on a desired outcome. A cause of a problem may be defined as an underlying source of one or more problems. A problem may go unnoticed until an enterprise is swamped with a large number of problems created by the cause of the problem, which may create cascading failures in other systems due to overload situations or dependencies. A problem management system may not alert enterprise management of a developing problem until it is too late for the enterprise management to effectively prevent the escalation of the problem, which may reduce customer satisfaction and/or result in the loss of business.